User blog:Nkrs200/Something new for the FWE Error Message Generator...
Imagine a world where all you have to do in order to make a Funny Windows Errors Video is to use a simple click of the mouse and just watch as the computer does the rest for you. Imagine a world where video making is simpler, easier, and more reliable than ever before. Imagine a world where the need for expensive video making software becomes the thing of the past as you can make your TTS Videos with ease. Well, I got news for you... IT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN... To optimize the performance of the program and to resolve some bugs with the handling of certain tools on our FWE Error Message Generator, the Help and Support browser is being removed. However, in its place is a new external web browser (developed in C# by me) under the codename of Codename Featherweight. Codename Featherweight is a new Internet Browser that is going to be made by me that allows you to have amazing new features that the current browser lacks PLUS the additional support of plugins that can utilize the source code of the browser (meaning that the browser code is open-source) . There will be built-in custom commands that will be programmed with an internal data holder that will allow the ability for custom plugins. Also coming soon to the FWE Error Message Generator is something that all of you Windows 8 and Windows 10 people might like to see: Classic Windows appearance... Sort of. There are limitations as to how realistic the program will become, but the plan is that we would like to have you to have the ability to change the appearance of the program. After all, you are the user and it would be nice for you to have that type of option for personalization. Also coming in a future release of the FWE Error Generator is an entire new program called "nkrs200 On-Demand". This will allow users to download my music directly from my filesharing site. There current is a preview that exists in version 4.3, but there will probably be something in the music slot in Version 4.4 (tbere were some bugs with the URL Tranlation command when a user presses CTRL+T, and we are working on a fix at this time). This will also contain downloads for extras that will be developed by me and possibly a few OnDemand Videos that cannot be seen anywhere else *cough cough* Halloween Update*cough cough*. One other major thing coming in a future release of the FWE Error Generator is the option for you to completely personalize the video preview screen. When you open the window for the Video Preview Preferences (once this feature is added), under the "Tools" Menu, you will see a window containing options for the preview of the background, the channel name input, layout, and other interesting stuff. What will you be looking forward to in a future version of the FWE Error Message Generator? Let me know in the comment box below and be sure to share this with others! Category:Blog posts